Death Rivera
Death Rivera'' (February 13th, 2329 -December 25th, 2340)'' was the term referred to as rise from the dead of old Rivals. The Newly Born Rivera Federation Who Survived The Rivera Federation War 30 Years Ago. The Rivera Federation, the once feared enemy Earth once faced and completely annihilated during the Rivera Federation War were back from the Dead and are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Rivera and not Earth. The D.R. Collapse On December 25th Of 2340 when the forces of both Earth and The Rivera encores Storm Roa Caverns and demolish the remains of the D.R. Stronghold. Surface Recommendation is located unfortunately due to heavy Death Rivera Resistance on the streets all over Remix Village getting to the War Hog is not going to be an Easy thing, especially when they're giant helos in orbit around Remix Village patrolling the streets for any signs of Parasites.]] Belligerent *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' *'Bold text:' Commanders *'Dictator Highland Rivera...' *'War Kaiser Hallwoeia Williams...' *'Commander Gunghollow Williams...' *'Staff Kaiser Shadow Hord...' *'Kaiser Striker Gorger Rivera...' *'Queen Juora Mansakia...' *'War Yardan Hunter Core Rivera...' *'Princess Aura Highland...' Head Quarters *''Horace Forest:' '''Hornet Manner' The Stronghold, and main HQ Of The Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles too the East Located In the Remains of the Dead Forest Of Horace, It has been abandon since the 1000's and was actually a haunted manor, Located in a dangerous forest filled with Scary beast that even the D.R. Have a heart Time By Passing, but when The D.R. ... The Stronghold, and main HQ Of Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles too the East.]] Emerged they chose It as their Grave Field HQ and turned the once abandoned Manner, and the entire Forest Into A Fortress. *''Outer Hollows:'' *''Inner Hollows:'' The Inner Hollows was one of the D.R's Second Lines Of Defense, which served as the frontline base of Omega and Highland's Gigantis Mark II Project. It is from here that the D.R. launched its first attacks against the Humanity on the Surface during the opening days of the R.Day. From this strategic Underground Cave Formation, the D.R's forces carried out numerous sorties agai and Logan Netherlands RiveraOpen Fire On Death Rivera Forces At DJ Square located in the central heart of Remix Village. ]]nst the Earth forces. This Underground Fortress was later destroyed after the Sinking of Riverakia filling the entire gap with Sea water. *''Roa Caverns:'' Roa Caverns Located Deep Into The Crust Of Rivera, the Roa Water Caverns was Death Rivera's last defense line in the Death Rivera War of the Universal Century for the remaining forces of The Death Rivera Arsenal. Roa Caverns was the D.R's largest and most powerful Underground Fortress. Roa was an underground Water Storage which lots of Abyss which lead to Rivera's Core revealing Bright Aura Colored Lights all the way at the bottom. Sight for Rivera's Ancient Water ways. Fortress Roa was built in D.R. Middle Faces of The Death Rivera War, placing it directly Below The Inner Hollows. Roa Caverns provided rear defense, while the Outer and Inner Hollow's provided frontal defense. The Cavern fortress served as the D.R. Military Force's Final Underground headquarters after the destruction of the Outer hollows and the Sinking of the Inner Hollows After Riverakia's Destruction. Goal Of Attack Emerge from the Under ground 30 Years after Rivera's occupation, trying to reclaim the surface as genocidal monsters of the undead. Although they appear to be from the undead they still have the same tactical ability as they did during their invasion of Earth.]] Collapse Of Death Rivera